


Camp Camp Park Park

by MattyWantsToBattle



Category: Camp Camp (Web Series), South Park
Genre: Agender Character, Funny, Multi, Polyamory, RIP, Screenplay/Script Format, for the first chapter, just to get people into it
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-01
Updated: 2017-04-01
Packaged: 2018-10-13 17:39:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10518621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MattyWantsToBattle/pseuds/MattyWantsToBattle
Summary: When Kyle, Butters, Kenny, Stan, and Cartman come to Camp, things get... well.Let's just say Max and Cartman hate each other.And Kenny might have a crush.But Max is asexual.At least these guys are a big help to escape.First chapter is just a script thing to show their interactions.





	

Cartman: This fucking dump.

Kenny: *muffled* It’s nicer than my place.

Cartman: That’s cause you’re poor, Kenny!

Max: Who the fuck are you guys?

Cartman: Who the fuck are _you_?

Max: …

Kyle: I’m Kyle. This is Stan, Kenny, Butters, and that fatass is Cartman.

Cartman: Shut up you fucking jew!

Max: Oh my god.

 

Max: So why do you always keep your jacket on?

Kenny: *muffled* Well why do _you_?

Max:

Kenny:

Max: Touche.

 

Kenny: *muffled* Fuck that! Let’s go to Spooky Island! *falls into lake and drowns*

Max: O-Oh my god!

Stan: They killed Kenny!

Kyle: You bastard!

Max: They? Who’s they?!

Stan: They. You know, they!

Kyle: They’re bastards!

Max: ????? HE’S DEAD!!!

Cartman: Ah don’t worry about him, he’ll be back later.

Max: ?!?!?!

 

Max: How many fatasses does it take to fuck up a party?

Kyle: How many?

Max: One- Cartman.


End file.
